


Beyond The Stars

by mystaerious



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts, btsarmy - Fandom
Genre: Choices, Destiny, Empathy, F/M, Fate, Friendship/Love, Love, Loveandfriendship, M/M, Multi, Other, Reality, Roleplay, Secrets, Tears, Understanding, dilemma, forbiddenlove, lovedilemma, mixedfeelings, onesidedlove, painandhealing, secrecy, unrequitedlove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystaerious/pseuds/mystaerious
Summary: Was this fate, this destiny or just simply chance, Written In The Stars...?Meet a boy, deaf to his surroundings, walking on an uneven path full of potholes of friendship, family life and possibly even love...However, a girl stands in his way.A girl who changes everything.And those changes have a consequence...





	1. The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a cast;  
> Kim Taehyung as Hwang Sungjong  
> Jeon Jungkook as Min Jong-su  
> Min Yoongi as Kim Yeong-gi

It was an average day at the high school. Pupils gossiped and exchanged stories with friends, ignoring the teacher, lounging around on their tables and chairs. But of course. It was the beginning of a new term, a new day. So this should be expected of them.  
Then an office lady walks in, followed by a woman and a boy who was holding a little notebook.  
The class quitens down and starts to murmur amongst each other.  
The office lady looks at the class over the rim of her glasses. She nods at the teacher and gestures for the boy and other woman to come forward. The teacher clears his throat and everyone looks at him.  
"This is your new classmate Kim Yeong-gi, I hope you treat him well." The woman gently touches the boy on the shoulder and he smiles. At the back of the classroom, a girl leans forward, a look of dawning comprehension on her face.  
The teacher takes a deep breathe and opens his mouth, but before he can speak, the office lady interrupts.  
"Yeong-gi is not like any of you, so you really do need to treat him well," she pauses, "he is deaf, you see."  
Then the teacher looking flustered introduced the woman as 'Ms.Min' and that she would be staying with Yeong-gi to translate what others were saying for the time being. Everyone takes this in and turns towards boy. The office lady pushes him forward.  
The boy untucks the book form his arm and opens it, turning the pages that had little messages on them.  
'Hello. My name is Kim Yeong-gi.  
I am deaf...  
I hope you help me learn and become good friends.  
We can use this notebook to communicate with each other!  
Thank you'  
It takes quite bit of time to digest this information. The class start muttering, wondering who he will sit next to.  
Then, all of a sudden, a girl at the back stands up.  
"I have an empty desk next to me, Yeong-gi can sit there." She says.  
The class titters nervously; she is the most popular girl in the class.  
The all the adults smile at her, gratefully, while the pupils openly gawp at her.  
Ms.Min leads Yeong-gi to the place next to girl. Everyone watches as Ms.Min pulls up a stool next to the desk(s) and Yeong-gi settles down and hands the girl his notebook.  
My name is Lee Nari - she writes - It's nice to meet you.  
* * *  
And so like this our story begins, with a hint of friendship blossoming in the air...


	2. The Girl

Lee Nari was the favourite of all teachers, the girl most sought out to be friends with, the elusive girl who was always there for others, especially when they needed it most. 

But she was also the most confusing and quirky girl of the class;

She always cheered for all teams , not just her own, when she was a cheer leading. 

She danced in the rain, danced when their was no particular music.

She whispered with nature, and cared for it as if it was a person.

She laughed when there was no joke.

She conversed with everything and showed respect to all, saying hello to perfect strangers.

She was today, she was tomorrow. 

At first, many did not know what to make of her. In their minds they tried to label her, pin her to a group of people, like a butterfly on a display board...

But the pin merely went through and she flew away... 

She was the First person by your side in times of pain and hurt, the Last person to Leave when things were better. 

And she always smiled, even if you made her cry and however hurt she was. 

* * *

Or perhaps the fact that she could read anyone like a book, and understand and empathize with them was her best talent... but I do not know... that, my dear reader(s), is up to You...


	3. ‘New Student Ritual’

Yeong-gi was not friendly. He was cold and expressionless, to be honest. He did not take any notice of the others around him, and merely wrote stiff questions about what was going on down on the notebook, before passing the book to his desk mate. But, it seemed, that she did not mind him acting like this, in fact she acted perfectly normal. The others, of course, still stared at the seemingly oblivious boy, whispering hurriedly behind hands when they thought he wasn't looking or when it seemed like he was really seeing them unseeingly.... She chatted to others and at time when it seemed like she had forgotten him, she would turn and smile at him. Not teasingly, but properly SMILE, like she meant it. At the end, Ms.Min left; she felt like she had left Yeong-gi in safe hands, and indeed she had...

And so, one by one the lessons ended and break/recess began.

Once again, Nari takes hold of Yeong-gi's notebook, just as everyone starts to file out. He looks up at her, an eyebrow raised. 

So what do you want to do to? Do want a tour of the school, do you want to meet my friends or what? She writes. 

Yeong-gi reads this, then sighs and shrugs. Perhaps for the first time, Nari's face falls, just slightly, and she nods slowly, handing him the notebook back. 

"Nari~! Hurry, it's beginning to rain, we need to get a good spot in the canteen!" A girl calls, to murmurs of agreement from other girls - and even some boys. 

Nari shakes her head and gestures towards Yeong-gi. 

Her friends look at her, clearly surprised. 

"We won't wait, you know." A boy says.

Nari hesitates, then says, "That's ok. I wouldn't expect you to."

Her group give her one last searching look before exiting slowly.

Nari sighs, and turns only to face the notebook. 

You didn't have to do that. Yeong-gi had written.

Nari blinks. Yeong-gi must have been the first person to question her and the feeling that gave her was... rather interesting...

Do what? Nari writes, trying to change the subject. 

Yeong-gi rolls his eyes. Nari sticks her tongue out. 

They both grab for the notebook, and their hands touch. A spark enlightens Nari's stomach, momentarily engulfing her before Yeong-gi pulls away, as if electrocuted. He grabs his stuff and stands up, avoiding her gaze. 

How about the canteen? He scribbles, still looking anywhere but her.

But surely... he must have felt it.. whatever this feeling actually is...? Nari thinks to herself.

He clears his throat. She looks up, clearing her head and nods. She packs up and they leave, an awkward silence tailing them, trying to avoid the little showers of rain. 

They finally reach the canteen and try and shake the water out of their hair, clothing and items. 

"Nari... and Yeong-gi, am I right?" A boy comments, emerging out of nowhere.

"Aish, can you not see them? I'm pretty sure that is is Nari and Yeong-gi." A girl replies, suddenly appearing by his side.

And so, in a matter of minutes, Nari and Yeong-gi are surrounded by a buzzing crowd of people, and the beginning of The New Student Ritual started. This time was when your fellow classmates judged and put you into a group of students similar to you, discussing where you belonged. 

Yeong-gi takes a shaky breathe, and focuses his eyes on the floor. Nari notices and instinctively takes his hand, and surprisingly lets her hold him. The buzzing pauses, seems to think a bit, before getting louder.

And then suddenly like sudden sunlight on a foggy day, Nari's best friends, are breaking through the crowd, which had parted as they moved in; the boys were highly respected, and come to stop in either side of Nari and Yeong-gi.


	4. All for Friendship and Friendship for All

Jong-su makes as if to pull Nari to his side but see's Yeong-gi and her hands holding each others hand and pauses.

Yeong-gi seems to notice and immediately lets go.

Sungjong smiles at Nari and Yeong-gi, ready to make friends, or at least a good impression because if Nari accepts this new boy, than he would do whatever he can to make him welcome. 

Jong-su stares hard at the crowd, as if daring them to make a move and they slowly sart to disperse. 

Nari smiles, grateful, at her best friends, who were always there when she needed them most. That was probably the best thing about their friendship; wherever they were, they could tell when one of them need their company. 

The boys turn to her, waiting. She takes a deep breathe, and properly introduces Yeong-gi to them; they were all in the same class and had seen him but didn't know him that well.

She takes the notebook from Yeong-gi and begins to write. 

These are my best friends - she points at Sungjong - he is Hwang Sungjong, he will always be there for you. - Sungjong raises a hand and Yeong-gi nods at him. Nari turns to Jong-su - This is Min Jong-su, he will protect us - Yeong-gi and Jong-su look at each other- and you know me...right? 

Yeong-gi takes the book back, covers the book so that the others can see only if he lets them.

Wrong. I don't know you, and you don't know me. I don't need pity, leave me alone. 

He shows this to Nari and the other boys. There is a sharp intake of breathe from all of them. Nari turns to face him...

And possibly for the first time, her face registers hurt and confusion. 

The Jong-su steps forward opening his mouth, but Sungjong puts a hand on his shoulder and he stops.

Nari makes as if to take the notebook, but Yeong-gi gives her one last fleeting look before tearing down the hallways, towards hordes children who were walking towards their classes. 

Nari rushes after him, and her best friends follow her. 

The students mill about in surprise, but they only create a barrier for Nari and her friends who were in hot pursuit of Yeong-gi. Teachers enter the scramble, shouting for order.

Finally, the chase reaches the front of the building, and Yeong-gi takes a running leap and vanishes behind the front gate. 

And then some idiot trying to add to the mad rush, hits the fire alarm and then true chaos reigns. 

Soaked in water from the sprinklers, Nari falls to her knees. Jong-su and Sungjong kneel down by her side, and hug her. 

They break away, and Sungjong tries to lighten the situation, "Lucky jerk, he escaped this water!"

Nari manages a watery smile. Jong-su stands up and scoops up Nati into his arms, and she doesn't resist. They slowly trudge to the field where they were meant to assemble and line up in times like this. 

As they left the corridor, Nari closes her eyes.

I don't pity you, Yeong-gi....

She thinks to herself.

* * *


	5. Confusion

Yeong-gi was confused. Confused like he had never been before, feeling things, thinking of things he had never thought of before....and all because of one girl?

It was quite laughable, to him, the fact that he, who had successfully ignored all people, even those who had claimed to be close to him, was in utter confusment just because of a mere girl. 

Sure, she was charming...sure, she was different, unique...and yes, she was quite beautiful full in every possible way...

But Yeong-gi was not ready to accept this new ride, this new rollercoaster that this girl might have hinted on offering...simply because he trusted no one.

He had been labeled as 'sly' and a 'trickster' but they were wrong.

Yeong-gi knew how to survive in this harsh world, better than others, and he had taught himself how to be this new him...

* * * 

Or so...he thought....because, my dear reader(s), he had overlooked one thing, one small yet major thing that is a must for this world... Love. He had forgotten how to love, or rather, been deprived of it, forcing himself to not feel many emotions...So, in a way, he had - or was beginning to - die(d) on the inside. And Nari was one of the First girls to tempt him back into the beautiful island that is Love...


	6. The First Girl

Yeong-gi came across an empty park. 

Perfect - he thought - the people must have all gone home to avoid this rain. Now, I can be alone.

He swiped his sopping wet hair out of his face and made way towards some benches in the darkest, furthest corner of the park. 

Lee Nari...was not the first girl to plant seedlings of friendship and love in his heart though...

There had been another girl.

The First Girl as Yeong-gi called her. 

He forced himself to forget her name, but she was forever buried in his mind...and now after this days events, she seemed to be gigggling gleefully, as if she knew something he did not, at the back of his mind.

Yeong-gi sat down, shivering. He was cold, hungry and even worse he thought he was lost. 

He closed his eyes. 

After all this time... he could still remember the past...

* Flash back No.1 begin * 

He was in America, as an exchange student, living in a house owned by American-Korean family, and which the daughter was taking lessons on sign language.

And what a girl she was. Although, she was taking sign language club which others might have thought lame or wired she had quite some social life with friends!

Parties sometimes, girls and boys alike around so often it was like they Actually Lived there too, busy parents but these didn't bother him, he couldn't really hear them so all he would see was them hustling in and out. 

She didn't leave him out, though.

He would be working away, or tapping around his electronic devices at the dead of night, when he would suddenly hear soft footsteps stop at his door, and nocks on his door.

He would then get up to investigate and open his door and find a little parcel at the foot of his door.

The parcel would contain snacks, a juice pouch and a letter.

Yeong-gi, I'm having another party an then a sleepover after that - the letter would say - and you're invited! Well have lots of fun, I promise! Please put this note underneath my door after you have made up your mind or read this. 

And then signed it was off with her name. 

But Yeong-gi would always refuse.

He didn't like socializing and they weren't his friends anyway, and why not just chill with some tunes??? 

He could never understand why they partied so much and so hard.

What a waste of time and life, He thought.

But slowly but surely, they both seemed to get used to each other, and started to generally hang out with together and enjoyed their time together...

And you know how that goes...

They hadn't known each other for that long of a time; he was an exchange student, she was busy with other 'stuff' and so they developed a friendly relationship...

And Yeong-gi started to feel...to feel...differently towards her...

Yes, there were other girls loitering around the place, ggg-ing - giggling, gossiping and glossing - who have him the 'Look'.

The 'Look' that was reserved for very attractive boys O.N.L.Y and everyone knew it.

Although the main boy (Yeong-gi) they were tossing the 'Look' at didn't understand, or rather, didn't WANT to understand it...because...simply because...he did not care...about their looks as much as he did...The First Girl's looks and reactions to him.

You see, he was so comfortable around her...but she, it turned out, was...NOT.

Once, in the middle of the night, Yeong-gi decided to stretch his muscles; one could only have so much fun just listening and planing/writing up music. And so, he walked by Her room on the way to balcony and overheard a shocking conversation between Her and whoever-random-friend-she-is-having-a-sleepover-with-tonight.

And they were talking about him.

"So, this deaf boy, whatever his name is, how long is he here for?" The 'friend' says.

The world seems to fall away beneath Yeong-gi feet, he was clinging onto the little ounce of hope; surely his friend, the First girl would defend him?

"Not long left now," The First Girl Replies 

"That sucks..." the friend complains.

"Why do You care?!" The First girl asks

"Well, admit it, it's not like your parent allowed you to have parties and all this if it weren't for him!" The friend says, after a moment of hesitation.

"I should have thought you would that realise straight away! - giggles - but seriously, Mom and Dad seriously think that after being good and nice to the boy, I'll permanently be a well behaved or something!" The First Girl laughs.

The friend pipes up straight away, "What like, he will be a good influence or something?!"

They both stifle their laughter. 

The world seems to collapse on Yeong-gi; so THIS is what they- especially She - thought of him?!

"The 'Boys' will be coming round tomorrow, mind that's the day he leaves, let's bring him along!" The friend says.

They both exclaim that this was a good idea.

Yeong-gi escapes back into his room and collapses onto his bed, fighting the tears that threatened to show. He didn't go back to sleep...

* Flashback No.1 end*

Now, my dear reader(s) you must be wondering 'WAIT WHAT?! HE IS DEAF HOW CAN HE HEAR THINGS NOW?!'

But that's where you're wrong, I'm afraid.

He was...never deaf.

He just had the ability to, shall I say, jade himself form his surroundings, block the things he didn't want to hear; become invincible. And what great use that ability, that act, was to him too.

But, you might ask, why had he not simply just censored the conversation he didn't want to here? 

Well, my dear reader(s), the answer is quite simple.

He was caught off guard, found under attack withought any warning or hint...


	7. Togetherness

Lee Nari and her friends reached the school field as the first rumours, the first twisted tales, were flying around.

They were met with hastily ended conversations, and many stares.

But they did not care; they had each other.

Nari felt like she was in lost in the middle of a daze of things happening too quickly, and the only thing keeping her from floating off were the fact that her friends were shielding her and.... the frustratingly confusing thoughts of Yeong-gi... 

A teacher approached them, followed by the office lady.

Nari sighed, expecting trouble.

But she did not receive it, much to her surprise.

"Nari, we have heard some rather... interesting stories concerning you, your friends and Yeong-gi," the teacher says, "We understand that he ran off?"

Nari slowly nodded, and her friends tensed up.

The teacher exchanged a glance with the office lady.

"Right. Well you guys can line up with the rest of your class now." The office lady says, after an awkward pause, having seemingly reaching a decision.

Nari blanched. 

"What—?! I don't understand—?! What about Yeong-gi—?!"

"Wait, what—?!"

"How—?!"

Nari, Sungjong and Jong-su had all erupted into speech.

The teacher pretended not to notice and walked off towards some pupils who had formed a group, and were discussing the new gossip animatedly.

The office lady held up a hand, silencing Nari and her friends.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," she says, almost tiredly "Now, really, I must go."

She tries at a smile, which falters and seeing that Nari and her friends weren't being too polite she drops it altogether, and moves away, briskly, regaining her strict composure.

Nari and her friends stood in that spot for a while, not sure what to say. Only moving away when a teacher had the sense to herd them to their class' line.

Nari looked up at the stormy sky, and although she did not know it... Yeong-gi was doing the same, neither of them quite sure of what had and was happening, both very much confused...

Both feeling sparks of Togetherness... although at that time...

They did not know it...


End file.
